omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Speed
Speed *The term Speed is the value found when the value of the distance covered by an object is divided by the time it takes for said object to cover that distance. The "object" in this case would most likely either refer to a moving character, or something else (such as a projectile, or a ship, for example). *'Speed' = (Distance)/(Time) **The unit for Distance is measured in meters **The unit for Time is measured in seconds **The unit for Speed is measured in (meters/second), thus the exact definition of Speed in this case refers to the amount of distance an object moves divided by the amount of time it took to move that distance. There are three types of speed used in this wiki when it comes to VS debating. They are... Attack Speed *Refers to the speed at which an attack moves *Only applies to projectiles which has a consistent speed *'Example:' Character A has demonstrated that he can move at a specific speed, but is able to perform an attack that has properties similar to that of a beam of light. This means that the speed of the attack itself would be lightspeed, not the overall speed of the character that fired said beam of light. *An exception to the above example occurs when a different character is able to dodge that beam of light, and Character A in the above example is able to move at similar speeds in comparison. Reactions *Refers to the speed at which a character can react/dodge, usually from oncoming projectiles or attacks. *'Example:' Character A shoots at Character B with a gun and Character B ends up dodging it. This is an example of reaction speed due to the fact that the gun was fired beforehand, thus it is possible to calculate how fast Character B reacted in comparison to the speed of the bullet from said gun. *Intersects with Combat Speed, as a character who can react fast enough to dodge an oncoming attack at a certain speed is able to retaliate back with a similar level of speed during combat. *'Example:' Character A was shown to dodge a bullet in a scene. If Character A's reaction speed while dodging said bullet was calculated at a certain value, Character A should also able to move at a similar level of speeds on a consistent basis during a battle. **Speed at which a character can react to something = speed at which a character can fight at Travel Speed *Intersects with Flight speed, which is the speed that a character is able to fly across the atmosphere/outer space/etc. *Travel Speed refers to the speed at which a character can cover from one place to another that does not involve said character being involved in a combat situation. *Exceptions to this rule can exist, as it is possible that a character has the ability to travel at speeds far faster in comparison to the speed that he/she is able to move at during combat. A speed unit converter has been provided in case you need to convert from one speed unit to another (such as converting km/hr -> m/s) Levels of Speed Borderline Standstill *Applies to anything that moves slower than 0.1 m/s *For this level of speed, things in question would be moving at a complete crawl, thus most humans would perceive these levels of speed as extremely slow. *Objects that are presented to be completely stationary would apply for this rating as well, as these are incapable of moving normally by any means. Below Average *Applies to anything that moves between 0.1 m/s to 4 m/s *Anything that moves slower than a normal person would apply for this rating, although some animals, insects, and aquatic creatures are the exception to this (the latter, especially in water) *Note that 4 m/s is roughly equivalent to 14.4 km/hr, or approximately 8.94 mph *High-end of the value is arbitraily picked, but a regular person thats moderately fit should be able to run at least as fast as that for a period of time. *Gap between low and high end of this level is 40x Normal Human *Applies to anything that moves between 4 m/s and 12.42 m/s *High end of this level of speed caps out at 44.72 km/h (27.8 mph), or 12.42 m/s. This is the highest running speed ever recorded by Usain Bolt, an Olympic sprinter. *Gap between low and high end of this level is 3.1x Peak Human *Applies to anything that moves between 12.42 m/s and 17.87 m/s *Human are capable of running up to 40 mph, or 17.87 m/s, also this is a theoretical value. *Feats of speed that is clearly above what normal humans are capable of, but not being shown to be superhuman in nature are applicable for this rating. *Gap between low and high end of this level is 1.44x Superhuman *Applies to anything that moves between 17.87 m/s to 89 m/s *Most land vehicles (cars, motorcycles) would move at this speed, along with any animals that are faster than humans. Some land vehicles that are optimized for speed are capable of moving faster than the upper limit of this level, however. *Gap between low and high end of this level is 4.98x Subsonic *Applies to anything that moves between Mach 0.262 to Mach 1, or roughly 89 m/s to 340.3 m/s *The term "Transonic" would fit into this level of speed, as the definition of it refers to flight speed that is nearing the speed of sound, as well as just at the speed of it. Supersonic *Applies to anything that moves between Mach 1 to Mach 5, or roughly 340.3 m/s to 1701.5 m/s *Objects moving at this speed exceed that of the speed of sound, which is approximately 340.3 m/s. *An example of this level of speed in effect include feats such as dodging bullets at close range, as bullets from modern handguns and rifles can reach this level of speed. *The production of sonic booms of a moving object would also indicate that the object itself is moving faster than that of sound. ** Hypersonic *Applies to anything that moves between Mach 5 to Mach 10, or 1701.5 m/s to 3403 m/s *Definition of "Hypersonic" is speed that greatly exceeds the speed of sound, starting from Mach 5 and above. *Gap between low and high end of this level is 2x High Hypersonic *Applies to anything that moves between Mach 10 to Mach 25, or 3403 m/s to 8507.5 m/s *Technically, any speed that is greater than Mach 25, or 8575 m/s is closer to that of re-entry speeds, where any objects that are pulled down by Earth's gravitational pull from other space would have this level of speed. *Gap between low and high end of this level is 2.5x High Hypersonic+ *Applies to anything that moves between Mach 25 to Mach 100, or 8507.5 m/s to 34030 m/s *Level was made due to the previous tier only "techically" being applicable for speed up to Mach 25, meaning any speeds that are greater than Mach 25 would be called something else than "High Hypersonic" so to speak. *Gap between low and high end of this level is 4x Massively Hypersonic (Mach 100 to 1000) *Applies to anything that moves between Mach 100 to Mach 1000 *Gap between low and high end of this level is 10x Massively Hypersonic+ (Mach 1000 to 8810.2) *Applies to anything that moves between Mach 1000 to Mach 8810.2 *Mach 8810.2 is the high-end cutoff for this level of speed, as it is the value where said speed reaches that 1% lightspeed, as the exact speed value of the high end of this tier is ~3,000,000 m/s (actually 2998111.06 m/s but whatever) *Gap between low and high end of this level is 8.812x Sub-Relativistic *Applies to anything that moves between 1 to 10 percent lightspeed *Gap between low and high end of this level is 10x Relativistic *Applies to anything that moves between 10 to 100 percent lightspeed *Gap between low and high end of this level is 10x Lightspeed *Applies to objects that could move at the speed of light, which is approximately 299,792,458 m/s *Any projectile that has been described to be light, or has properties closer to that of a laser/ray of light would have this level of speed, if not faster. *commonly denoted as the constant c''' '''FTL (1 to 10 times Lightspeed) *Applies to anything that moves between 1 to 10 times faster than lightspeed *Gap between low and high end of this level is 10x FTL+ (10 to 100 times Lightspeed) *Applies to anything that moves between 10 to 100 times faster than lightspeed *Gap between low and high end of this level is 10x Massively FTL *Applies to anything that moves between 100 to 1000 times faster than lightspeed *Gap between low and high end of this level is 10x Massively FTL+ *This is the only speed rating where the gap between the low end and the high end has no numerical limit, meaning said speed tier can range from just over 1000 times that of lightspeed to a number that is anything below "infinite". *Applies to anything that moves between 1000 up to any quantifiable number of times faster than lightspeed *Characters who are capable of interstellar travel, intergalactic travel, or traveling across great distances in outer space would qualify for this rating. *It is possible that both characters in a VS setting can have the Massively FTL+ rating and yet one character can have a drastic speed advantage over the other. Infinite *Applies to anything that is able to travel across an infinite distance within a finite period of time, or any movement is which any distance is traveled instantly with 0 travel time. *Since Velocity (Speed) = (Distance)/(Time), infinite speed can be found if the value for distance = infinite, or if the value of time = 0. **Technically any value that is divided by 0 equals "undefined", although as the value of time approaches closer to 0, it can be noticed the value of speed increases without a specified limit. *Characters with infinite speed are still confined to space and time, meaning if the concept of time within that universe stopped existing, they would fail to move. *Characters who showcase the ability to move in a void without time is not a requirement for an Infinite speed rating, as a void without time would literally mean that the concept of time within that space does not exist at all. **This means that the Velocity = Distance / Time equation cannot be solved within a timeless void, as the "Time" variable literally does not exist in said space. **For more information regarding this rating, see the Timeless Void Standards explanation page. Immeasurable *Movement that is beyond linear time, or with complete disregard for it. *This level of speed ignore the fundamental principle of conventional speed, as characters with Infinite speed still operate on the speed equation (In the case of the latter, either the distance is infinite, or the value of time is approximately 0) *Applies to characters who are able to travel beyond the confines of 3-Dimensional space-time. Examples below. **Moving across different universes within a multiverse is an example, as it is impossible to figure out the distance between two different universes, and the flow of time outside of a regular universe may work differently in comparison to said flow of time inside of it. **Movement across higher-dimensional space (that is above 3-dimensional) qualifies, as the concepts of distance and time in those higher dimensions work differently in comparison to those exact concepts bound within our own universe. **Characters who are stated/shown to exist on a higher dimension/plane above space and time also qualify for this rating. Irrelevant *Applies to characters that are completely beyond the concept of dimensions altogether, as well as time and space that encompass these dimensions. *Applies to characters whose existence is transcendant of the laws of physics, as well as mathematics (and possibly, logic) *The very concept of "speed" for these characters are irrelevant. *Applies to characters that are in Tier 1-A or higher. Omnipresent *Technically a state of existence, rather than a speed rating. *Basically the the property of being "present" everywhere, meanings that an omnipresent character is able to be at every location in a given space simultaneously. *It is also possible that a character can be omnipresent throughout over larger areas, such as being omnipresent throughout a universe, or even at all points in time simultaneously. *'Nigh-Omnipresence' applies when a character is capable of being everywhere at the same time, except in specific places where said character's existence doesn't "reach" (for a lack of better word) **'Example:' A gas that is contained inside a room would be considered "omnipresent" in that room, as said gas is able to cover every single space that is available inside of it. **'Example 2:' From the previous example, a gas that is contained inside a room that has a box inside of it would be considered "Nigh-Omnipresent", as said gas covers every single space inside of that room, other than the space inside the box. Notes Note 1: Intersecting Limits *Between speed tiers, the highest end of the previous speed tier, and the lowest end of the speed tier just above it intersect with each other. However, this should not be the case, as the upper limit of a certain speed tier should be a number that is just below the lower limit of the next speed tier. **'Example 1:' Mach 10 is considered to be the lowest end of High Hypersonic, not the upper end of Hypersonic, which is a value that is just below that of Mach 10. **'Example 2:' Mach 100 is considered to be the lowest end of Massively Hypersonic, not the upper end of High Hypersonic+. Note 2: Omnipresence *Omnipresence must be specified in conjunction with the scale. Because omnipresence within a single 3+1-D universe (aka a regular 4-D space-time continuum) does not mean anything to regular life forms in higher dimensions of time and space (which might be larger and more complex than this universe). *As Omnipresence is a variable speed level, a character that is omnipresent within a certain space is not necessarily swifter than all non-omnipresent beings. In addition, if a certain character is omnipresent on a universal scale (either 3-A or even Low 2-C), it is not a relevant advantage during a matchup against a character that can destroy universes (whether if it's the physical contents alone or even the whole universe and it's entire space-time continuum if the omnipresent being in question occupies either scale). *A Higher-Dimensional Being ( Example 1-B ') that qualifies for Immeasurable speed would be faster than a Lower-Dimensional Being ( Example '''2-A ') that is Omnipresent, whether if they are in a certain space or not. '''Note 3: Timeless Void *Moving within a timeless void is not a sufficient justification for receiving the Infinite speed rating. This is a rather common plot convenience within fiction, such as after a universe has been destroyed, or when traveling outside of regular space-time, and is generally strongly contradicted by all regular speed feats. In order to qualify, a character must be a natural part of that type of environment. Note 4: Movement *Movement in a realm without space or time does not mean that a character has immeasurable speed within a realm of space and time, because there is no distance or time to be measured in the first place. *Characters that are able to move backwards and forwards through time by movement alone technically qualify for immeasurable speed. But due to general inconsistencies, and the fact that several fictions grant this ability to any character able to move FTL, they should preferably be assigned an additional, independent, speed rating for the ability. *Another note worthy mention is that the difference between infinite and immeasurable: The former can go everywhere instantly, whereas the latter can go everywhere and anywhere. Category:Important Pages Category:Content Category:Terms Category:Stats